Temptation Eyes
by Shania Nowhere
Summary: The Sohmas meet a very strange and rather sadistic young girl who has the ability to touch them...in more ways than they would like. The big mystery is...how? And can they find out before Yuki meets his end?
1. Chapter 1

Temptation Eyes

By: Shania Nowhere

Pretext: I don't own the yummy characters of Fruits Basket, some other lucky person created them, I just wish to have my way with them…XD Just kidding, I mean, have fun with them…O:D The title of this story is the name of a song about a girl that is lusted after but eludes capture, don't you just hate when that happens? scampers off

((((((((( oo )))))))))

Chapter 1

"Damn Yuki, why does he get to skip this stupid class project while I have to suffer through it!" Sohma Kyou exclaimed, scowling at the teacher in the front of the room talking to a student, oblivious of the death rays being sent her way.

"Oh shut up and do your part, we gave you the smallest amount of work because you complained in the first place!" Uotani Arisa scolded snidely, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned on a desk, "Or would you like to get more work?"

"No! Gah, I'm going for a walk!" Kyou got up abruptly and stalked out of the room, everyone's eyes on his back as he left.

"You really shouldn't tease Kyou-kun like that, he is a good worker when he puts his mind to it…" Honda Tohru defended quietly, her head hung in dejection.

Meanwhile, outside Kyou strolled leisurely down the sidewalk in the courtyard of the school, hands stuffed deep down into his pockets. Deep in atrocious thought, he failed to see the form swing down in front of his face from a tree he was passing and-

"AH!" Kyou leapt back, fiercely wiping at his mouth after being kissed and yelling, "Kagura, I'll ki-" His eyes widened when he realized it wasn't his stalker cousin that planted that sneak attack on him. Before him, a strange girl who had a devilish grin upon her lips gently swayed back and forth from a tree branch, her long black hair dancing in the breeze just as much as her bright green eyes. Speechless, Kyou merely stared at her in startled awe until she giggled and caused a bright red to fade over his face.

"Who-who are you! And what hell do you think you're doing!" He exclaimed almost in an uneasy stutter. She pulled herself up and grabbed the branch, swinging her legs down and dropping to the ground. With a quick sweep, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "What ever you want me to do, Kyou-kun." With a soft purr, she let go and deftly ran away into the school.

"EH!" Kyou stared after her in stunned shock before running after her. But upon entering the school hallway, he discovered she had vanished without a trace. He stared blankly down the hall as his lips trembled, muttering, "What…just…" Shaking his head, he blamed the daydream on school-caused stress and slowly returned to his classroom.

((((((((( )))))))))

"Yuki-kun, we're done, how about we call it a day and head home?" One of the student council members said over his shoulder as he stepped out the door.

"Yeah, I think we got a lot accomplished today, good work everyone. We meet tomorrow at 6 to discuss the class trip, don't forget." Yuki said coolly, gathering a few books and putting them carefully away into his bag, slinging it over one shoulder and following behind everyone as they left. He didn't join them in conversation but instead broke off from the group and headed toward the classroom Tohru and company were residing in before school ended. As he walked past the bathrooms, his mind began to wander to the information they had discussed during the council meeting, distracting him from noticing the form rising behind him. Before he even caught on, he was ensnared in a hug, delicate arms wrapped tightly around his middle and gently squeezing the air out of him. He panicked until he noticed clouds of smoke weren't enveloping him and magically changing him into rodent form, he was in fact still the same Yuki all his fangirls loved and adored. Regaining his logic, he pushed the arms away and whirled around to meet the gaze of two very precocious green eyes, immediately falling into them and becoming momentarily paralyzed.

"Yuki-kun, you act as if you were just bitten by a snake! Don't tell me you're afraid of a little hug from a girl…" She giggled, batting her long lashes at him and smiling slyly. He blinked and stammered before saying, "I need to go see some friends and, uh…goodbye." He broke into a run down the corridor, nervous sweat breaking out on his face as he thought to himself, _She…she touched me, how is that even possible! Maybe I was just caught so off guard that my body didn't have time to react…yeah, that must be it, she couldn't possibly be able to…to…_

He violently shook his head, dismissing the thoughts pushing into his mind and saying, "It just isn't possible…ever."

((((((((( . 3 )))))))))

"Woah, what happened to you, did your fan club mob you and beg you to model their costumes again?" Uotani said as Yuki appeared in the doorway, face whiter than an Onigiri (writer's note: triangle rice snack), panting and looking half crazed. He closed his eyes and composed himself, fixing his tie and saying calmly, "No, I was just taking a little jog, that's all."

"Right…hey, have you seen that stupid cousin of yours? He ran out and hasn't come back since!"

"Which one?" Yuki frowned. Hatsuharu and Momiji also attended his school along with Kyou, so it was hard to tell who one was talking about when using a general term such as "cousin".

"The hot-headed one, who else? Whatever, let's go, I'm hungry!" Uotani hopped off the desk and walked toward the door, hands clasped behind her head lazily.

"Actually, you guys go ahead, I think I'm going to go home…" Yuki said quietly, looking nervously over his shoulder.

"Is Yuki-kun not feeling well?" Momiji popped up behind Yuki almost scaring him to death, curiously peering around his arm at him.

"Someone's jumpy today, rather unusual for you…" Hatsuharu said stolidly, standing behind Momiji, looking quite bored with everything.

"I'm fine, would everyone just leave me alone!" Yuki pushed past Momiji and took off down the hallway, heading for the front doors. On his way there, he collided with Kyou who loudly protested before locking gazes and seeing the fear within Yuki's eyes. He stared blankly for a moment before Yuki broke away and ran the rest of the way out of the school.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru called after him before seeing Kyou and running down the hall to meet him.

"What's up with him?" Kyou asked her as she came to a stop by his side, panting slowly for air.

"I…I don't know, he came to the classroom looking frightened and then just…"

__

Did he…? Kyou pondered, staring with Tohru at the empty corridor.

((((((((( oo )))))))))

__

I made it home safe, maybe it was all just a dream…yes, that's probably it, I have been working hard on studies and student council work. Being president isn't easy sometimes…Yuki plopped his backpack by the door as he kicked off his shoes, walking slowly into the house and heading straight for his room. Inside, he fell onto his bed and let out a sigh, running his hands through his hair as he muttered to himself, "All just a dream…"

"Rationalize it all you want, Yuki, it won't change the fact that I'm real." Yuki nearly bolted up out of bed but was harshly pinned back down by the very girl who had surprised him at school.

"What-how did you-!"

"Get in your room? That doesn't matter…Yuki, dear, you seem a little tense, let me help you…'loosen up'…" With a grin, she ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere. With a yelp, he tried to fight free but found she was deceivingly strong, even stronger than he was…which really scared him. They fought briefly before she cupped both his hands in hers, using the other to run slowly down his chest and back under his back. She sharply pulled his body up against hers and waited as a weak, uncomfortable moan whined free of his lips.

"Try to enjoy yourself, Yuki…you might grow to like it." She said, grinning as she straddled his hips and leaned forward, her lips quickly meeting his in a deep lock. Her tongue skillfully parted his lips and played within his mouth, dancing around his own tongue and teasing it slyly. Eyes wide open, Yuki found the strength quickly draining out of him, his body going limp in her arms as she seduced him relentlessly. Her hand slowly slipped up his back, her long nails clawing all the way up, causing a shudder to go through his body that resulted in another moan. She drew back and admired the ecstasy driven agony filling Yuki's pale, sweaty face, egging her on to continue. Graciously, she asked, "Do you want more, Yuki? I know you do…" He found his voice had long since left him along with his strength, leaving him no way of defending himself from the eminent fate he faced. His attacker merely smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, this time journeying across his cheek to his neck where she drove his mind beyond all its previous limits of pleasure.

__

What's…happening to me? Why is she doing this! Who…why …I…I can't…fight…her…

"Yuki…scream for me…" Before he could even think of a response, he felt her teeth sink into his ear and send a violent pain through his entire body. A blood curdling scream broke from Yuki, his body arching in violent protest as he greatly desired to pull away but didn't want his ear to come off in the process. Finally, she let go and leaned back, licking the blood from her lips and purring with satisfaction as she said, "You taste good, Yuki." He stared at her in blank dismay and hatred, feeling he had been violated more than ever in his life. Her legs began to squeeze against his hips and he whimpered, trying to find the power to get free, to run away from her hold on him. But his body refused to move and he turned his head away as tears weld up in his eyes from the painful throbbing in his head. The click of a door was what stopped her cold, murmuring voices echoing through the house as a girl's voice called out Yuki's name. Violently, Yuki's attacker wrapped her hand around his neck, cutting off his breath so he couldn't respond.

"I wouldn't tell them what happened here, Yuki, or you'll be very sorry…" She hissed, her cold stare stabbing his very soul to pieces. His eyes quivered in fear as she swiftly pulled away from him and ran for his window. Within seconds, he was alone in his room, his head laying in a puddle of blood that was slowly growing larger. The footsteps drew closer to his door and he heard a knock resound on it, a timid voice calling him again.

"Yuki? Yuki, are you asleep?"

"Oh forget him, he's probably just stressed out, stupid rat…"

"Kyou-kun, he can't help it!"

"Whatever, just leave him alone."

__

No, please…somebody…anybody…don't leave me…Yuki voicelessly cried, tears streaming down his cheeks and mixing with the blood around him. No matter how hard he tried to speak, nothing would come out but more painfully hot tears.

"I'm worried about him, I want to just make sure he's okay…" The door creaked open and Tohru peeked her head in, whispering, "Yuki-kun, are you awake?" Yuki managed to let out an audible sob and Tohru flicked on the light, screaming when she saw the red stain on the bed covers. Kyou came running in behind her and came to a halt when he saw the messed up form draped carelessly on the mattress. He couldn't help but stare with wide eyed shock while Tohru frantically panicked and hovered wildly over Yuki's body, finding the source of the bleeding and panicking further.

"KYOU!" Tohru screamed, starting to cry as well. Kyou ran to find the medicine kit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He won't talk, so who knows what happened. Maybe one of his rat buddies went Hannibal on him." Kyou scoffed. He was leaning leisurely against the wall with his arms crossed, explaining the situation to the head of the house, Sohma Shigure. Looking half concerned and half-curious, Shigure fingered his cheek and replied, "It's not an animal bite, as far as Haa-san can see…"

"It's not?" Kyou said, his mind having a vague idea of whom it may have been.

"No…Kyou-kun, did something happen while I was away that you'd like to share with me?" Shigure eyed him suspiciously as Kyou played it calm and bowed his head to the floor, eyes closed.

"Dunno, I was with Tohru and her freaky friends after school, Yuki went straight home by himself."

"How odd…" Just as the quiet started to envelope them, Sohma Hatori entered the room with his medical bag in hand.

"I've gotten him to a stable point where he's stopped shaking but I suggest you excuse him from school for a couple days." Hatori said, almost sounding bored.

"Excuse him, why?" Shigure asked.

"He still isn't speaking and keeps pulling away from me when I try to give him a physical to check for other injuries. Does anyone have an idea as to what happened?"

"No one was home, those two got here a few minutes before I returned."

"I see…" Hatori looked in the direction of the kitchen and saw Tohru fidgeting and busying herself with making tea.

"Whatever, can I go now?" Kyou complained, pushing off from the wall. He walked away from the two grown men and entered his room, not coming out for the rest of the evening.

((((((((( . 3 )))))))))

"Kyou-kun, may I come in?" Tohru's mousy voice sounded outside his door after a soft knock.

"Yeah, sure." Kyou responded boredly, not getting up from his lounging position on his bed. Quietly, Tohru entered with a tray in hand that held a dish of food.

"I thought you might be hungry so…I brought you some dinner." She carefully sat it on the edge of his bed and stood with her hands clasped nervously in front of her, eyes downcast to the floor.

"Thanks." Sitting up, he surveyed the food on the tray before looking up at Tohru and saying, "What?"

"Uh, um, I just…was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…um…know what happened to Yuki-kun?"

"I was with you after school, how should I know?" He stuffed his face with some soumen while she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Well…when I was trying to stop Yuki's bleeding, I looked up at you and…well…that is…"

"What?"

"…You looked…worried." Kyou stopped eating for a second, glancing over at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Shigure might have thought I did it, I was just thinking about that."

"Oh…" Tohru glanced at his window before looking at him and giving him a soft smile, "I should get the kitchen cleaned up and ready for breakfast before I go to bed. Goodnight, Kyou-kun." She bowed slightly and walked toward the door. Prior to leaving, she turned back and said, "Be safe." Kyou looked down at his food, thinking, _Yeah…safe…_

((((((((( /- )))))))))

"So the Prince was sick? And here I just thought he was being stalked…there goes my fun." Uotani sighed, walking along side Tohru and Hanajima.

"Yes, he's very ill, he'll have to stay home for a couple days…" Tohru said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Tohru-kun, you seem sad. Are you worried about Yuki?" Hanajima asked.

"Yes…"

"Eh, I'm sure he'll get better in no time! Speaking of which, where's my amusement at?" Uotani looked back and forth.

"Amusement?" Tohru blinked.

"She means Kyou-kun." Hanajima clarified for her.

"Oh…uh…I'm not sure, he wandered off when we got here…" Tohru mused.

Up on the roof was where Kyou had escaped to, taking a nap and puzzling over what had happened to his cousin.

"It couldn't have been her…could it?" He mused out loud.

"Perhaps." He sat straight up and stared at the girl who had kissed him the day before.

"You!" He exclaimed.

"Me." She grinned slyly, hands laced together behind her back. She sashayed up to him, saying, "Were you thinking about me, Kyou-kun?"

"Depends, were you in Yuki's room yesterday?" Kyou had leapt to his feet and was in a fighting stance, ready for anything she might decide to try. She giggled and said shyly, "Oh Kyou-kun, what kind of a girl do you take me for, a whore?"

"Uh…well…er…" He stammered, letting his guard down long enough for the girl to pounce on him and tackle him to the ground. She pinned his arms down at the wrists and grinned, saying, "Cause you'd be right."

"I was you, wasn't it! What the hell did you do to him, you freak!" Kyou writhed wildly beneath her.

"The same thing I'll do to you in a minute." She growled, staring into his eyes and sending chills through his entire body. She tried to hold his hands like she had Yuki but Kyou wasn't up for a game of S and M. Slipping a hand free, he swiped at her face and she pulled back, glaring at him in surprise as his nails grazed her cheek. A roar came from inside her and she tightened her grip on his other wrist, saying, "How DARE you try to hurt me!"

"You mean like you hurt Yuki!" Kyou yelled back at her. With one swift twist, she whipped his wrist around and caused him to scream in pain as he heard a sickening pop come as a result. She leapt off of him before he could attack her, backing quickly to the ladder. Kyou clutched his broken wrist to his stomach howling in anguish and abhorrence for the girl.

"Damn you!" He hissed to her as she cackled and clung to the ladder.

"It's too late for that, Kyou-kun. Hopefully this will teach you not to mess with me, it does no good to fight back…just ask Yuki." She said before jumping down and disappearing from sight. Kyou moaned as he got to his feet, still gingerly holding his hand still.

__

Dammit…who IS she? He thought to himself as he regretfully set his wrist back in place, holding in another scream that fought to get out. Staggering to the stairs, he managed to slowly climb down off the roof to head to class.

((((((((( . 3 )))))))))

"Kyou-kun, there you are! We were looking for you!" Tohru cheerfully said as Kyou walked into the classroom, still holding his hand. Uotani cocked an eyebrow at him and asked, "Why're you holding your hand? Did you close a door on it?"

"Yeah…something like that…" Kyou snarled quietly, taking a seat next to Tohru and staring miserably at the front of the room.

"Oh, you should get it checked with the school nurse, it may be serious!" Tohru fretted nervously.

"It's fine…" Kyou muttered, not bothering to look at her for fear she'd see through his lie. The conversation ended and they stayed quiet for the rest of the class. When the school bell rang for classes to switch, Kyou was the first one out of the room and down the hall.

"Man, what's his hurry? Since when does Kyou want to get to his next class early?" Uotani pondered, her hands folded over her chest. Tohru didn't respond, she was watching a girl walk along the side of the corridor by herself. What seemed most curious were the scratch marks on her right cheek; they were fresh like they had been made earlier that day.

__

That must have happened here at school, but there aren't any ca- She blinked at the thought and glanced back down the hall after Kyou who was long gone by now.

__

Kyou…

((((((((( oo )))))))))

"It was her, wasn't it?" Kyou loomed over Yuki, a cold look on his face as he touched his now tightly bandaged wrist. Yuki wouldn't look at him as he remained quiet, but the expression on his face told Kyou everything he needed to know. He leaned forward, resting a hand on the edge of the bed as he said, "Who is she? Why does she have the ability to touch us, that shouldn't be possible for anyone outside the zodiac!" Yuki still didn't respond and this made Kyou mad, "Dammit, Yuki, say something!"

"Leave me alone." Yuki's voice was weak and almost inaudible, his lips quivering as he said it.

"Fine…but this has gone far enough, I'm telling Shigure so he can deal with that bitch himself!"

"No!" Yuki hissed, reaching for Kyou's arm but missing. He stared at him in surprise and said, "Why! She practically raped you!" Yuki's eyes trembled as tears threatened to fall from the barriers of his long lashes. With a sigh, Kyou shifted his stance and moaned, "Fine…but I don't see what this will accomplish. What if she comes back and tries to finish what she started? She broke my freakin' wrist!" Yuki stared up at him pitifully and Kyou looked away in disgust, saying, "Don't think I'm going to do you anymore favors in the future…if anything I'm curious as to why she can touch us too." He briefly glanced at Yuki and found him to be asleep again, mostly likely overexerted himself to the point of exhaustion. With a sigh, Kyou left the room and went to his own to rest and think of how to uncover the girl's identity without getting himself killed or worse…raped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning, everyone seemed slower at waking than usual. It was a dismal day, the sky covered in clouds and drenching the world with cold rain. Kyou, of course, was the first to wake and greet the day with an unfriendly groan. He wasn't fond of rain or any form of water for that matter-he does shower, of course-so to him it seemed almost an omen upon his day. Crankily, he entered the kitchen to get his morning milk and found his supply to have run out. With a depressed sigh, he whimpered, "Why me…" Kyou closed the fridge door and gazed sadly out at the dreary landscape visible from the open porch, sighing once more in sad anticipation of a bad day. He heard a door open and shut and went to see who it was. Tohru walked into the kitchen yawning and almost let out a yelp in the process, startled by Kyou's presence.

"Kyou-kun, it's so early!" Tohru said, calming herself and beginning her breakfast making ritual.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. And then it's raining so I can't go for a run and there's no milk in the fridge for me to drink…" Kyou complained, cracking his shoulder blades lazily.

"No milk? I'm so sorry, I bought some yesterday, I don't know how we ran out so fast!" Tohru agonized, clutching her head while shaking it. Kyou frowned and said, "don't worry about it, I'll survive…" He looked back out at the rain and said quietly, "Does this day seem…bad to you?"

"Bad? Bad how?"

"I mean…do you think something bad will happen today."

"Not really, it just seems like a normal rainy day to me. Why, do you think so?"

"Something just feels…odd."

"Maybe you're getting psychic powers like Hana-chan! That would be neat, wouldn't it?"

"Ugh, I hope not!" Kyou walked out of the kitchen, leaving Tohru to tend to her morning routine.

((((((((( -- )))))))))

"Something seems amiss today." Hanajima said solemnly as she walked to class with her friends.

"Kyou-kun said the same thing this morning! I thought maybe he was getting powers like you!" Tohru laughed.

"Perish the thought…" Uotani said, sounding freaked out by such an idea.

"Do you not mean 'cherish'?" Hanajima asked.

"Heck no, I want it to die! That moron with powers! We'd all be doomed…" Uotani exclaimed. Tohru coughed and thought to herself how little her friends knew of the person they spoke of.

It seemed the rest of the day was smoother than usual (something always seemed to be going wrong around their school), school ended with no death threats or sadness-the Yuki Fan club was still mourning over the fact Yuki had missed another day of school-and the afternoon was rain free yet still overcast. A cool evening pursued and all was well in the Sohma house, except Kyou still didn't feel the day had had its way with them yet.

"Why are you so tense, Kyou-kun? It's been a lovely day and you're still moping around the house!" Shigure scolded, "You're starting to bring me down, how selfish of you…"

"I don't care, Shigure! Stop complaining, you sound like a woman." Kyou growled back as he paced the living room.

"Ooo, did you hear that, Tohru-kun? He's insulting you!" Shigure jokingly mocked, fanning his face as chuckled.

"Shutup!" Kyou yelled in his face.

"Oh my."

"Ugh…idiot…" Kyou stalked off to his room and slammed the door.

"Kyou-kun…" Tohru whispered sadly, staring after him as she cleaned up the dishes from dinner.

((((((((( oo )))))))))

All was quiet in the house that night, everyone had gone to sleep and it was nearly pitch black aside from the moonlight that dimly lit the areas its silky glow touched. Dreamless sleep met the residents, all except Yuki whose body twitched and writhed in its nightmare-ridden slumber. Eventually he woke suddenly and sat up straight, gasping for air and sweating profusely. He sighed and ran a hand through his damp silverish purple hair, thinking, _Only a dream…_

Pulling the covers back, he began to slide his feet over the edge of the bed when he heard a creak in the floorboards. Looking up, he saw the silhouette of a woman standing in the middle of his room, unmoving and yet seeming to rush toward him with great force. His body fell back against the bed and he squirmed backward into the wall, his chest heaving nervously with every breath he took.

"H-Honda-san?" Yuki squawked, his voice cracking as he figured he was wrong anyway.

"Not likely." The voice responded with the utmost confidence which sent a chill through Yuki's spine.

"No…please…" He whimpered, his limbs going numb without warning as his skin prickled with Goosebumps. The form slowly advanced toward him and his heart beat quickened, mind screaming to his body to do something to escape this inevitable attack. The last defense he had at his beckon call was what he used prior to being assaulted. With every fiber of his being, he let out a chilling scream of terror that could have woken a person from coma. Within minutes, Kyou was busting through Yuki's door, coming to a screeching halt upon seeing the woman straddling Yuki's trembling body. He blinked and said, "How'd you-"

"What on earth-!" Shigure came in behind Kyou and stopped as well, staring wide-eyed at the scene before them. The girl had Yuki in a strangle hold, her hand firmly wrapped around his neck as she held his hands down with her other hand. Shigure started forward but Kyou stopped him as the girl said, "I wouldn't if I were you, I can snap his frail little neck in seconds."

"What the hell do you want!" Kyou yelled at her.

"I want justice." She hissed in response.

__

Justice? For what, she's the one who's been hurting everyone! Kyou thought to himself as he frowned, about to say what he had just pondered when she pulled Yuki to a sitting position. Her arm snaked around his waist, pressing their bodies together and holding him firmly in place while the other hand held his head to her chest. He looked like a rag doll in her grasp, staring pathetically at them with his big gray eyes that were filled with tears.

"Until served, Yuki will be my prisoner. I don't suggest you follow me or dreadful consequences may occur." She said in a low voice. With a swift move, she was standing with Yuki still ensnared in her arms, slowly backing toward the window through which she had entered. By now Tohru had woken and found her way to the room and saw what was happening, letting out a loud gasp as she screamed out for Yuki. With one last bout of maniacal laughter, the girl disappeared through the window with her frozen captive in tow, yelling after herself, "Remember this day fondly, Sohmas!"

"YUKI-KUUUUN!" Tohru screamed, running toward the window. Kyou grabbed her arm and pulled her back but before she could fall into his arms, he passed her off on Shigure and said, "Here, console her."

"Wha-" Not able to protest fast enough, Shigure vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared in dog form, trapped beneath Tohru after she had fallen on top of him. Kyou broke into a run and dove out the window into the rainy night, grumbling as he sprinted through the darkness, "He better thank me for this later."

As he wandered aimlessly through the Sohma grounds, he searched for signs of the two persons he pursued, not having much luck in the matter. Luckily as he stooped to look for footprints, a far off cry broke the silence and he recognized it instantly.

"Yuki…" Kyou muttered before breaking into a run again and taking off in the direction of the weak scream.

"He'll be here soon, it doesn't take Kyou long to find his way. I suppose being a cat can have its advantages, don't you think so?" The girl curled a few strands of Yuki's hair around her finger as she lay on his bruised body. Yuki groaned miserably before coughing, sending splatters of blood into her face. Casually, she wiped them away with her hand and looked at the smear they left amusingly, saying, "Oh, you're not doing so well, Yuki-kun. Perhaps you should see a doctor about that cough of yours…"

"L…let…meh-me…g…" Yuki gasped feebly, his eyes barely able to stay open from all the throbbing pain coursing through his being.

"Go? Oh heavens, no! What fun would that be?" She laughed, playfully slapping his cheek as she sat up. With a yawn, she glanced over her shoulder and said cynically, "He's taking too long, I'm getting bored!" Yuki tried to crawl away from her but she slapped him harder this time, scolding him harshly, "Who told you to move!" He stared at her with fiery detestation, his breaths sharp and infrequent in his sore chest and bloodied nose.

"Don't lay another hand on him, bitch." Turning, she saw Kyou standing behind them, completely soaked and muddy from the journey through the forest, his orange locks plastered chaotically on his forehead.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think you weren't coming after all! You never were the one to follow orders, were you?" She teasingly said, pulling Yuki up against her body and resting her head on his shoulder, still keeping an eye on Kyou.

"I said-" Kyou began to yell.

"I heard you, simpleton! But since you didn't obey my orders, why should I obey yours?" She brought her lips up to Yuki's ear, whispering, "Beg for his help, Yuki…pleeeaaad to him. Only then will you be free to go."

"Let him go!" Kyou shouted furiously, balling his fists at his sides.

"Quite demanding, aren't we?" She toyfully smirked, running her hand up Yuki's back and clutching a handful of his hair in the other. He moaned and stared longingly at Kyou, causing him to nervously frown at the pleading look.

"Do it, Yuki…beseech your rescuer if you dare…or is your pride going to get in the way of your freedom?" She melodically hissed in his ear, nipping lightly at it and triggering a shiver in him. He weakly cried out in an almost sobbing whimper, looking even more eloquently at his potential savior. But Kyou didn't budge, the gaze Yuki gave him froze him, it unsettled him on the deepest levels of his being.

"Kyou…" Yuki panted, quivering as he felt nails rake over his back roughly.

"You can't say it, can you? That simple little word taught to us when we're children, that one thing we could never say when we wanted something until we lusted for it so badly that there was no other choice…"

"Yuki…?" Kyou wanted to leap forward and pummel the girl but he knew she would kill Yuki before he could lay a hand on her.

"Say it, Yuki…" She slipped a hand around to his stomach and slowly roamed southward.

"Kyou!" Yuki sobbed sharply, knowing what she said to be true. Since when did the rat need the cat's help? It's unheard of, never would he stoop so low as to ask HIM for help, never…never.

"H-Help…me…" Yuki cried, tears running down his cheeks as he whispered loathsomely, "please."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kyou, did you hear that? I think he's asking you for help! But I'm sure he doesn't mean it, people say things all the time just to save themselves from embarrassment or personal suffering." She leered at him and Kyou swallowed hard.

__

He only wants my help to save himself…why should I? It's not like he's done anything to help me; maybe he deserves this after everything he's done to me. Kyou thought to himself, mentally battling over the decision to swoop in and save the tattered life before him or just leave it to the wolves, so to speak. Yuki wailed as the girl returned to torturing him, urging him to implore Kyou again to do something besides stand and watch.

"Kyou, please!" Yuki screamed, his face filled with so much anguish that Kyou could hardly look at him.

"I…" Kyou was afraid that if he tried to answer to his calling, it would result in a loud snap from Yuki's vertebra.

"Please…help me…plea-" His voice fell short as his mind reeled, the world spinning around him like he was standing in the middle of a carousel ride. Finally satisfied with the level of begging given, the girl let go of his limp body, letting it fall back into the mud with a splash. As soon as she moved away from him, Kyou leapt forward and fell to his knees beside Yuki, looking up at the girl who stared back coldly, saying, "He's still alive, I suggest you get him some help though…if you want him to survive."

"You-" Kyou growled and started toward her but was stopped by Yuki's shaky hand. Glancing down, Kyou saw Yuki staring back weakly, muttering, "D-don't…"

"Don't what? You want me to just let her go!" Kyou yelled. Yuki nodded vaguely, peering at her out of the corner of his eye. Blinking in surprise, the girl simply stood in awe of the mercy given to her, despite what she had done. Kyou picked the dirty body up and held him firmly in his arms, standing and staring at the girl briefly before saying, "I'm not doing this for him…" She nodded and Kyou took off running, swiftly fading into the bleak night like a shadow at noon.

__

It's not for him…it's for Tohru.

((((((((( -- )))))))))

"Kyou!" Coming to a stop, Kyou saw Hatori running his way, water splashing about under his feet and dirtying his black dress slacks.

"Hatori! What are you doing here!" Kyou called out, peering through the water drops that hung on his eyelashes and bangs.

"Shigure called me and told me what happened, is Yuki alright?" Hatori stopped in front of them and pushed back the damp mass of hair covering Yuki's face.

"I don't know, he's pretty beaten up…" Kyou responded quietly. A clap of thunder lit up the night briefly and startled the group, sending an anxious shiver through them all.

"Let's get him back to the house."

"No!"

"What?"

"We're going to the main house, I don't want Shigure to know, I don't want anyone to know!"

"Kyou, what are you thinking?"

"Just do it, dammit!" Hatori thought for a moment before turning and saying, "Follow me." They ran back to the house and snuck around front where Hatori's car was parked. Pulling a blanket out of the trunk, Hatori wrapped Yuki in it and sat him in the back seat, turning to Kyou and saying, "You'd better come with me." They got in and started off down the road, heading straight for the Sohma estate.

((((((((( E:-3 )))))))))

"Ha'ri, you're-Du lieber Himmel!" Momiji came to the front door to greet Hatori and about screamed when he saw Yuki's bludgeoned body draped in Kyou's arms.

"Quiet, dumb rabbit." Kyou hissed, kicking his shoes off and walking into the main hall.

"Put him on the Kotatsu, I'll be right back." Hatori commanded, rushing off to gather with supplies needed for repairing Yuki. Kyou entered the lounge room and laid the wrapped up body on the table, carefully pulling the blanket off his face to make sure he was still alive.

"Hey, Momiji, make yourself useful and get a couple blankets. And be quiet about it, will ya? We don't want anyone knowing we're here." Kyou whispered over his shoulder.

"Ja, mein Vetter!" Momiji whispered back dutifully and quietly raced off to do as ordered. It was deafeningly quiet in the house, considering it was 11 o'clock at night, and Kyou nervously looked around to make sure no one was sneaking up on him…like Akito. Just when he was beginning to fidget, Hatori returned with his supplies and took over caring for Yuki's wounds.

"I found some!" Momiji cheerfully chirped before getting hissed at and whispering, "Sorry." He handed the blankets to Kyou and stood silently by him, worriedly chewing on his fingernails. As Hatori examined Yuki, he said over his shoulder, "One of you call Ayame for me."

"Ayame? What do we need him for?" Kyou frowned.

"A transfusion."

"You're gonna swap their bodies?" Momiji asked in wonder. Bopping him on the head, Kyou said, "No, you idiot, he means a blood transfusion! Go call him, now!"

"Ja ja!" Momiji ran to the phone and began to call Yuki's older brother, doing his best to keep his voice down in the meantime. With a sigh, Kyou muttered, "Do you think he'll make it here in time?"

"If not, you'll have to do it for him."

"What!" Kyou half screamed before stifling himself and hissing, "What the hell are you talking about!"

"You and Yuki have the same blood type, Kyou. I do as well but I can't do it, he may need me later."

"How do you kno-oh…right…you're our doctor." Kyou scratched his head and he glanced away, continuing, "But why don't you make me do it? If I'm right here…"

"I didn't think you'd want your blood mixing with his, seeing as you hate him and all."

"You think I'd rather let him die than share my blood?" Kyou looked surprised by his comment.

"Care to prove me wrong?" Hatori didn't bother looking up from his patient as he knew Kyou looked shocked by the assumption. Before Kyou could respond, Momiji came running in and said, "Aya-san is on his way. How is Yuki?"

"He's barely stable, if Ayame isn't here in 15 minutes, I'll need someone else to stand in for him." Hatori responded methodically, still bandaging and stitching Yuki up.

"I'll do it, I shall sacrifice my blood for Yuki!" Momiji cheered boldly before being bopped by Kyou again and whining.

"You can't, your blood type doesn't match." Kyou muttered, staring down at the moping boy.

"But who else can do it?" Momiji looked up with his big brown eyes and blinked them curiously, the shine of tears slowly forming. Kyou didn't respond, he turned his attention back to Yuki as he fought to stay alive.

__

Don't make me do it, Ayame…I'll never forgive you.

"Oh, dear brother, you're alive! I was dreadfully worried that you wouldn't make it, I nearly cried myself to death!" Sohma Ayame crooned, grasping Yuki's limp hand and squishing it against his chest.

"Let…go of me…" Yuki growled weakly, pulling his hand away and groaning.

"Did I hurt you! I'm so sorry, little brother! You poor soul, what evil creature of the night defiled you so!"

"He was sleep walking, what does it matter?" Kyou said uncaringly, getting annoyed by Ayame's mother hen behavior.

"Yes, could you try to keep your voice down? Akito gets very cross when woken in the middle of the night." Hatori added, sitting by the table and relaxing while Yuki was sleeping.

"But how did Yuki-kun get here? He never sets foot in the estate, it seems quite peculiar to sleep walk this far!" Ayame whispered, still seeming to be too loud to everyone.

"Yuki is peculiar, don't see why this should surprise you." Kyou mocked lazily, getting glared at by Yuki himself. Ayame stood and said, "Well, I'm so sorry I was late, I tried to hurry as fast as I could but my driver wouldn't wake! What was it exactly that you needed me for, Tori-san?"

"Isn't your moral support enough?" Kyou groaned, rolling his eyes as he got up and stormed out of the room.

"Oh my, did I say something to offend him? He sure seems angrier with me than usual…" Ayame mused curiously as he watched Kyou leave.

"It's not so much something you did but didn't do…would you like some tea?" Hatori got to his feet and headed for the kitchen.

"That would be lovely, let me help you! I know how much you looove my tea!" Ayame merrily followed after him, leaving Yuki alone with Momiji who was sitting in the chair opposite Hatori.

"Yuki should thank Kyou later." Momiji said softly, half asleep in the chair.

"W-what?" Yuki tried to turn to look at him but it hurt too much to bother.

"Aya-san didn't make it in time so Kyou transfused with Yuki instead!"

"He what? You mean…Kyou gave me…his blood?"

"Ja! Now Kyou and Yuki are blood brothers, ja? Sieh do! Neun und neunzig luftballoons, Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont …" Momiji smelled the tea brewing and jumped out of the seat, skipping off as he sung something in German.

__

He…did that…for me?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was drawing close to morning, the sun was slowly peeking its head over the trees and bathing the world in fresh light. The first rays of this day played off Yuki's cheek from the guestroom window, waking him from his slumber.

__

Light…oh no, am I still…Yuki opened his eyes and found himself in one of the many guest rooms on the Sohma estate grounds, panicking briefly until he tried to sit up and his body reminded him of the night's excursions. Painfully, he laid back and stared at the ceiling, whispering spitefully, "Why did he bring me here…?" Looking around, he saw that his tattered pajamas had been neatly folded and piled next to his futon, whether put there to be worn again later or just because no one knew what else to do with them. He tried sitting up again, this time at a slower and gentler pace. Stopping in a slumped sitting position, he let the pain subside before trying any other form of movement, like getting up.

__

This is gonna take a while…but I can't be here when Akito wakes, what if he…He pushed the thought out of his mind and muttered to himself, "Why can't it be that stupid cat that gets tortured for a change? Why is it always me?" He reached for the wall, using it as a support and he struggled to get to his feet. Managing to get to his knees, he almost attempted further when the door opened. Looking up, he met the gaze of none other than Kyou.

"Where are you going?" Kyou cocked an eyebrow at the pathetic figure clinging to the wall, the loose fitting yukata's (writer's note: cotton summer kimono) collar drooping and showing a bit of Yuki's pale shoulder.

"I…I have to…have to…" He tried to answer but found his breaths still short as they were last night.

"You have to rest or you'll pass out again." Kyou crossed his arms and stared at him impatiently.

"No, you…you don't…understand…" Yuki groaned, looking up at him with pleading eyes, "Please, I have to…leave."

"Why? Oh, are you afraid Akito will find you?" Yuki grimaced and Kyou continued, "Look, no one but Hatori, Momiji, and Ayame know you're here so chill."

"He'll…he'll find me…"

"Whatever, just lay back down-"

"No!" Yuki squeaked, intending for it to be a shout but didn't have enough in him to manage something so powerful.

"Look, do I have to get Hatori in here!"

"Kyou…take me home."

"What do I look like, your slave? I saved your life once, I didn't even owe you any favors so don't think you can just keep expecting me to do what you want!" Kyou turned to leave when Yuki said, "Twice."

"What?"

"You…you saved me…twice." Kyou stared at him questioningly until Yuki pointed to his arm, saying, "Ayame…didn't make it, right?" Quickly covering the bandaged arm, Kyou said, "I don't know what you're talking about, you're delusional."

"Why, Kyou…if you…hate me so much…"

"Just shut up, alright! I didn't do any of this for you!" Kyou yelled indignantly.

"Then…who?"

"I-" Kyou didn't want to admit his true intentions, why he did what he did, instead he said, "It doesn't matter, what's done is done now just…go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep, not here…please, Kyou…"

"Stop begging, I'm not gonna help you anymore! Gr-you're such a damn brat!" He stormed out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

"Ky-" Yuki tried to call after him and stopped to cough, feeling like his asthma would flare up any minute if he didn't take care not to get over excited.

__

This isn't good. Even if I were able to avoid being seen by Akito, he'd find out eventually from one of the house staff who may see me. I have to get Kyou to help me, he's my only hope of getting out of here unseen…but…how do I do that? I really hate this…Yuki groaned and started crawling toward the door, peeking into the hallway to make sure no one was coming who would see him-no doubt a pitiful sight, he would rather go unnoticed. Before leaving the room, he snatched up his clothes and stuffed them into the front of the yukata, pulling up the hem so that he didn't trip and fall as he crawled down the empty hallway.

"Here goes." Yuki took a deep breath and started his great journey, as painstakingly slow as it was going to be.

((((((((( E:-3 )))))))))

Yawning, Momiji blinked sleepily and looked around his room, wondering how he went from being in the living room with Yuki and the others to lying in his bed. Without another thought, he changed into some more comfortable clothes and wandered out into the main house to scrounge up some breakfast. He heard a thud and peeked around the corner curiously to find Yuki lying on the floor.

"Yuki!" Momiji ran to him and pulled him to a sitting position, saying, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes…I'm not…dead yet…" Yuki groaned, batting at Momiji as if trying to swat away a fly.

"What are you doing out here?" Momiji asked curiously, still holding onto him.

"Trying to…get out…"

"By yourself? You'll fall and hurt yourself…again!"

"I'll survive, like always…" Yuki sighed, looking hopelessly at the distance it was from him and the front door.

"But Yuki…what if the monster finds you?" Yuki stared at Momiji in shock. He hadn't thought about that yet, what if he did run into her again? He wouldn't be able to get away so easily this time without help, without…

"What-how did you get out here!" Snapping back to reality, Yuki caught a glimpse of bare feet by his side and traveled up the body to a pair of stern looking orange eyes.

"Kyou, I…"

"Kyou must help Yuki get home, the monster will get him!" Momiji cried.

"What! Monst-okay, look kid, I'm not taking him anywhere!"

"Kyou, please…"

"And stop that! As much as I like you groveling at my feet it's not going to get you anywhere, so just…quit it." Kyou crossed his arms and looked away. Yuki reached out and gently clutched at the hem of Kyou's pants, getting his attention back and staring at him with big eyes that made Kyou sick.

"Kyou…I know that…we haven't…gotten along in the…in the past, but I…I need you now…again…" Kyou swallowed and couldn't seem to get away from Yuki's gaze, "I need to get…home, get out of…of here. You don't understand…what Akito will do to me. He'll…he'll…" Yuki broke into another wheezing fit, the images of previous engagements with Akito flooding his mind and sending it reeling. Kyou didn't want to admit it but he was feeling the slightest bit sorry for Yuki, as weak and fragile as he was at the moment, an encounter with the head of the family could be lethal.

"You really want to leave that bad?" Kyou mumbled, his gaze set elsewhere so as not to see that pathetic look on Yuki's face again.

"Y-yes…please…" Yuki gasped, now half lying on the floor, half hanging in Momiji's arms. With a sigh, Kyou stooped and said, "Put him on my back, Momiji." Gently, they maneuvered Yuki onto Kyou's back and he stood, arms hooked under Yuki's knees to keep him up. Yuki weakly wrapped his arms around Kyou's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. Cringing, Kyou thought to himself, _Dammit, I forgot about my wrist…this isn't gonna be a pleasant walk…_

"When Hatori wakes up, make sure he doesn't freak out." Kyou told Momiji before heading for the door. Slipping on his shoes, Kyou waited for Momiji to open the door for him so he could leave.

"Be careful, watch out for those monsters…" Momiji said quietly, hanging on the edge of the door and watching them as they slowly made out into the early morning sunlight.

((((((((( oo )))))))))

The two Sohma boys lumbered down the sidewalk of the still quiet town, alone on the path to Shigure's house. Kyou grunted along, resetting Yuki on his back a couple times when he started to slip down or just out of spite.

__

He's a lot heavier than he looks! Man, for being a vegetable lover, he sure has put on a few pounds! Kyou thought to himself as he trudged on.

"Kyou?" Yuki's meek voice tickled Kyou's ear and he sighed, saying, "What, do you want to take a break already?"

"No…"

"Then what is it? I was enjoying the silence…" Kyou grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I…just wanted to say…" He paused a moment and Kyou was about to speak when he whispered, "Thank you."

"Wha?"

"Thank…you…for all you've done for me."

"Um…whatever." Kyou looked off in the distance at the buildings before them, trying not to sound too surprised by Yuki's thanks.

"You…really are…as Honda-san says…" Yuki whispered before going back to sleep.

"What? You guys talk about me! What did she say? Yuki! Dammit, don't say stuff like that and then pass out!" Kyou grumbled, letting out a snort before walking faster.

((((((((( . 3 )))))))))

"Kyou-kun!" Tohru exclaimed, running to meet him at the front door, her apron flapping around in front of her. She walked with him into the living room as he sat Yuki down in a chair and flopped down himself, holding his wrist and groaning. Tohru touched it and said, "Kyou-kun, what's wrong? Oh no, your wrist! I'll get you some ice!" Quickly, she raced into the kitchen and left Kyou to fall back onto the floor and let out a heavy sigh, thinking, _I'm glad I'm back here too…no more annoying rabbit or cow around…_

"Here, I'll make you some breakfast too!" Tohru hurried in and knelt next to him, gently resting the ice on his swollen wrist. Kyou winced and growled under his breath at the sharp pain that surged through his arm. Tohru started to get up to go prepare breakfast when Kyou grabbed her arm with his free hand, saying, "Tohru, wait."

"What is it?" She blinked, turning back to him.

"I…did you…um…" He stammered, looking away and fighting a blush, not quite sure why he was blushing in the first place.

"Did I what? Oh, I washed your clothes if you were wondering, they're out on the line right now-"

"No, that's not…I wanted to know what you told Yuki."

"Eh?"

"About me, he said that I was how you said I was…what did you tell him?"

"Oh! I said that you seemed mean and uncaring on the outside but you really come through for people in need. You really are a compassionate person deep down…"

"You…you think that…?" Kyou's eyes widened in surprise, the blush fighting free of his hold on it.

"Of course!" Tohru smiled cheerfully before suddenly gasping and shouting, "BREAKFAST!" And running into the kitchen from where the smell of burning food could be found. Kyou gazed after her, his face flush and awe-struck by her comment.

__

Why…does she think I'm so nice…? I've never done anything for her before, have I?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It's a good thing you're not left handed, huh, Kyou-kun?" Tohru said with a chuckle, setting down a bowl of rice, fish, and a cup of milk in front of Kyou.

"Yeah, I guess now…" He glanced at his hand briefly before grabbing the milk and downing it. With a satisfied purr, he started into the rest of his breakfast.

"Um…do you think Yuki will be hungry?" Tohru clutched at her apron as she glanced in the direction of the living room curiously.

"Hn? I dunno…probly, he is a guy. At least…I think so." Kyou joked, letting out a short laugh before taking a bite of food.

"Yuki-kun's not a guy!" Tohru about freaked out and Kyou waved her off, saying nervously, "I was kidding! Gosh, you take people too seriously sometimes…you're almost as bad as Ritsu."

"Really?"

"Well…not as bad…" Kyou looked away, the thought of Tohru overreacting to everything and apologizing for even breathing his air made his eye twitch.

"Thank goodness! I mean, I'm not saying that Ritchan is annoying or anything, um…uh…"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Why don't you go get some breakfast for Yuki."

"Okay!" Tohru smiled and got up, running off to the kitchen again. As Kyou finished up his meal, a door opened and shut somewhere in the house and he was on his feet in minutes, ears perked to every sound he could hear. Tohru came back in with a tray of food and said, "Kyou-kun? What's wrong?" He put a hand up to her and she froze, a look of fear crossing her face. Just when Kyou started inching toward the door, Shigure came strolling in yawning sleepily.

"Kyou-kun, you're home! Where's Yuki-kun?" Shigure said in his usual cheerful tone.

"He's here…" Kyou said, relaxing and cracking his neck.

"I see…and the girl?" Shigure eyed him and he responded, "How the hell should I know, I just got that dumb rat back."

"You didn't punish her?"

"What?" Kyou stared at him like he was crazy and saw that he looked quite serious about what he said.

"She hasn't been a good girl lately, I called her mother last night and she gave us full permission to punish her for her actions."

"Wait, you know who she is!" Kyou yelled in shock.

"Tomorrow, Hatori will go to your school, find the girl, and erase her memory. A suitable punishment, I suppose, but I would have done worse." Shigure sat down at the table, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Who IS she, Shigure!"

"That's none of your concern now, she'll be out of your hair soon enough and we can go on with our lives." Shigure replied carelessly.

"I'll just take this food to Yuki and get yours for you, Shigure-san!" Tohru said, hurrying out of the room. Kyou followed her and stopped her in the hallway, taking the tray from her.

"Go back and distract Shigure." Kyou whispered.

"What?" Kyou hushed Tohru and said, "Just do it, alright?"

"Okay." She whispered, turning and going back to the dining room. Kyou went to Yuki's room and went in, setting the tray down on the desk by his bed and saying, "Yuki, wake up." Yuki stirred and slowly opened his eyes, looking up and blinking at him.

"Kyou?" He breathed weakly.

"Look, there's something going on around here and I want to know what it is. Who is this girl that's been attacking you?" Kyou hissed, being careful to keep his voice down.

"How should…I know?" He said, sounding irritated.

"Cause Shigure seems to know and I figured it was some Sohma thing that I was left out of again!"

"What?"

"So you don't know?"

"No…" Yuki look worried, trying to sit up. Kyou helped him to rest against the wall and put the tray on Yuki's lap, saying, "Then how come he knew all along and didn't say anything? Why did he let her attack you?"

"Maybe he didn't know…at least until…last night." Yuki said, slowly taking a bite of rice.

"When we all saw her…that's right! And that's why Hatori was here, he wasn't so much here for you but for her…" Kyou began to figure out what was going on behind the scenes.

"What?"

"Shigure just told me that tomorrow Hatori will pay her a visit at school and wipe her mind!"

"Oh…" Yuki looked down at his food and took another bite.

"You don't care? Don't you want to find out what's going on here?"

"Not really..."

"Fine, then I'll just have to find out for myself then!" Kyou said, getting up and walking toward the door. As he opened the door, Yuki said, "Be careful."

"Yeah, whatever." Kyou muttered before leaving.

((((((((( /- )))))))))

"Where's Kyou at?" Uotani asked Tohru as she walked up to her locker at school.

"Oh, he said he had some stuff to take care of, he'll be back for class." Tohru responded, trying to smile like nothing was amiss.

"Hmm…" Uotani eyed her but decided it was none of her business anyway. She threw her arms up in a stretch and said, "Lately he's always running around doing things in secret, you'd think he was a spy or something!"

"A double agent maybe, pretending to be a student but really weeding out the moles in our education system." Hanajima mused mildly.

"You guys are so silly…" Tohru laughed, shutting her locker and walking with them to class.

((((((((( oo )))))))))

Kyou entered the men's bathroom, taking a brief pit stop before setting out to find this mysterious girl that the Sohmas know so well. Taking his place in front of the urinal, he started to unzip his fly when a pair of arms wrapped around his body, hands groping at his chest. He let out a scream and whirled around to find himself face to face with-

"Well well, taking care of business?" She grinned, looking down. Kyou quickly zipped up his pants and said, "I was hoping to find you."

"Oh really? I'm flattered."

"Don't be, I have some information for you that you might find interesting." He was about to continue when he noticed the ever so carefully covered up shine of a black eye. Frowning, he said, "Did Yuki do that?" She touched her eye and backed away, saying, "No, I doubt he could have even if he tried."

"Then…"

"What does it matter, just say your piece!" She said resentfully, turning her face away. Trying to put aside that issue, he collected himself and said, "Shigure's setting up some punishment for you tomorrow."

"Big surprise, I figured that was why-" She stopped in mid-sentence and said, "Go on."

"Hatori's coming."

"Ah…he's going to erase the Sohmas from my memory, is he? Might as well just kill me then." She scoffed, tossing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Why! Are you that attached to torturing Yuki?" Kyou cocked an eyebrow and the girl laughed ironically.

"You have no idea, do you? He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what!" The bathroom door opened and a boy entered, taking one look at the girl and screaming. She shot a glance to Kyou before pushing past the boy and running out into the hallway.

"HEY!" Kyou yelled after her, trying to chase her but not seeing any signs of her in the semi crowded hall. Cursing under his breath, he thought, _Why won't anyone tell me what's going on!_

Later that night, Kyou stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered and clean. It was raining again, the atmosphere bringing him down a bit as he lumbered over to the open porch where he took up the trimming of his toenails. The soft murmuring of the television filled the house along with the drum of the rain on the roof; it would be soothing for the household if the tension wasn't so high. With a sigh, Kyou gazed out into the rainy night and watched the drops bounce off the rock pathway leading into the forest.

__

I can't get that girl off my mind, I mean, who is she? Why do I get the feeling there's something going on that no one wants to talk about? Kyou thought to himself, cocking his head to the side and moaning. A branch cracking caught his attention and he squinted into the darkness, catching the vague silhouette of a person standing half behind a tree. He heard his name hissed and he got up, walking to the edge of the porch and straining to see who was calling him.

"Who's there?" He called back. But the figure didn't respond, only the slight motion of an arm waving answered his question.

__

I hate rain…Kyou grumbled and jogged over to the person beckoning to him. To his surprise, it was the girl.

"You!" He exclaimed but as soon as he spoke, she grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him into the cover of the trees, forcing him against one and covering his mouth. Peeking around the trunk, she watched as Shigure walked past the porch and glanced out momentarily before continuing on into the living room. Letting out a held breath, she pulled her hand down as she said, "We don't have much time, I need to ask you a favor."

"What! Are you-" Kyou started to yell but she muffled him, saying, "Quiet, or that dog will hear you!"

"Dog? Wait, that means-"

"Yes, I know everything about your messed up little family, considering what they've done to my own."

"So, you hate the Sohmas?"

"For the most part, yes…"

"And so you took it out on Yuki."

"No! Would you listen!" The girl sighed and said, "Look, I need you to stop Hatori from erasing my memory."

"Why should I?" Kyou looked less than amused as he continued to get soaked by the rain.

"Because, if he does, then my life is over!"

"How's that?"

"My entire life has revolved around the Sohma family, everything I've learned and done was all for their pleasure and if I forget…"

"Then your life will be a mess of blankness and unexplained situations." Kyou finished.

"Exactly. You can't let him find me tomorrow!"

"Why not just skip school?"

"Are you kidding me? Since when has anyone ever gotten away from Hatori? And besides, my parents would just help him find me…"

"That's loving…"

"Yeah well, they don't know any better. They're afraid if they try to protect me, then Akito will punish them too."

"That sucks."

"Will you help me?" Kyou stared at her quietly and didn't see the same crazed look in her eyes, saying, "Why the act?"

"Act?" She blinked curiously.

"Yeah, pretending to be all nice and non-sadistic." He cocked an eyebrow.

"I…it's not an act…look, it's a long story and I don't have time to explain-"

"If you want my help you better start explaining." He said coldly, his stare even colder than the rain pouring over their bodies in the darkening night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"It all started centuries ago when the Sohmas and my family were close friends. Since my family worked for them, they basically knew about the curse laid upon the Sohmas so were allowed to work very closely with them. One of my great grandmothers fell in love with a Sohma and they vowed to wed one day no matter who opposed them. But the jealous head of the family forbid the marriage, forcing the two lovers apart and causing great distress between the families. Without realizing it, the couple began to sneak out to be together and had planned to run away forever to be with each other. If it weren't for the head Sohma's miserable drone, they would have been free of both family's influence over their futures. Alas, when they were found out, the head of the family laid a curse on my ancestor, bonding her to all Sohmas as a whore to satisfy their pleasures however they pleased, as a punishment for defying orders. She was also cursed with long life, she couldn't die until the day she turned 100, so she would spend the rest of her old life alone and miserable. Soon after the curse was made, all the Sohma men raped her in front of her fiancé as a punishment to him for disobeying and as a testament to all who came after to never fall in love with a woman of my family lest they suffer the same fate. Ever since that day, every woman in my family was born with the curse of servitude to the every whim of any Sohma man, no matter how horrible that may be." Kyou stood in awe of the story he was just told, not aware at all of such a thing happening within his own family.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Kyou asked, still looking shocked.

"The cat never knows, why give him the satisfaction of enjoying himself as well?"

"But Yuki didn't know about you either…"

"Some Sohma don't know, it's only those close to Akito that really know or find out on accident."

"So…does that mean you…"

"Not yet, surprisingly I've managed to evade such a fate but I don't know how long I can hold out. When I was 13, I was ordered in by that dog to pleasure him but I was too afraid, I wouldn't let him touch me. So, as a replacement, my mother took my place and he raped her in front of me, I guess to teach me a lesson or something."

"Shigure? I knew he was a pervert but…"

"There's a lot you don't know about the Sohmas…there are many dark secrets that I have learned and been sworn to keep lest I be punished for telling." She said gravely, her head bowed in dejection.

"But…that still doesn't explain why you attacked Yuki." Kyou noted, starting to look concerned as he cocked his head to the side to see her face.

"Over the years, the curse has grown worse and worse to the point we've also donned a demon of our own. The vengeful spirits of my ancestors before me seem to live within me and get out if I'm not careful. All the anger of all the centuries of torture have built up inside me to the point that when I even SEE a Sohma, I want to make them pay for what they did, guilty or not. I couldn't control it, it just took over every time…" She began to cry into her hands, her tears mixing with the rain and washing away. Kyou's brow furrowed and he touched her quivering back gently, trying to console her in the only way he knew how. She took a sharp breath, choking out, "I never meant to hurt him, I actually care about him. I guess…I guess it was my ancestors' way of reminding me of the curse…telling me to forget about him…"

"You…like Yuki?"

"Ever since I saw him as a child being Akito's slave, I felt like we had something in common, you know? We never met but I knew…I knew one day we would and I actually looked forward to that day but now…" She began to sob again.

"Did you even know you were doing it before now?"

"Yes, I knew but I…I tried to save him, I really did! I begged him to ask for you to save him, I tried to reach out through the darkness in me and stop myself before it was too late. If you hadn't come when you did…"

"I understand, I have a dark side too…" Kyou looked sympathetic to her dilemma, suddenly forgetting that he was standing in the rain fully clothed. Slowly, the girl leaned into him and wept on his shoulder.

"Please, don't let him find me…" She sobbed, half muffled by his shirt. Kyou looked uncomfortable, never confronted by a situation like this before. What does one do when a girl cries on you? He finally pushed her away gently and said, "Alright, I'll help you, but I don't know how I can convince Hatori to disobey orders."

"Just you being there is enough for me…thank you, Kyou." She hugged him, giving him a warm feeling that he'd not felt before from a girl.

__

Gee, I'm used to Kagura's glomp attacks. So this is what a normal girl's like…boy I hate this curse. Kyou thought, hugging her back briefly before saying, "I should get back inside. In the morning, meet me on the way to school so Hatori doesn't find you before I do." She nodded and turned to leave when he said, "By the way…what's your name?"

"It's…Jesiku. Hikaru Jesiku."

"I'll see you then, Jesi." Kyuu said with a slight smile, waiting for her to leave before returning to the house. He avoided passing through the living room and went straight to his room to dry off again and change, all the while thinking about everything he learned about the Sohma's past.

After getting ready for bed, Kyou went in to find Tohru sitting with Hatori watching some random sitcom on the TV.

"Oh, Kyou-kun, there you are! We were wondering where you went off to for so long after your bath!" Shigure chirped, looking all jolly and innocent.

__

Don't put on that goody goody act around me, you bastard. Kyou thought to himself, hiding the evil glare he was mentally giving him.

"I was doing some exercises in my room since it's raining outside." Kyou responded, wandering toward the kitchen.

"Oh, I'll make you up something, Kyou-kun!" Tohru hurried after Kyou. Inside the kitchen, she began to gather things to heat up when Kyou whispered, "Tohru, I need to ask you a favor again."

"Yes?"

"Can you make sure Shigure stays there and doesn't wander toward Yuki's room?"

"I guess…is something going on?" Tohru asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing for you to worry about, just distract the dog." He grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator and popped it open, wandering casually back out into the living room. As he chugged it, he went back to Yuki's room and snuck in, quietly closing the door. Yuki was surprisingly awake and blinked at him curiously, muttering, "Kyou?"

"Look, try to keep your voice down, I have something to tell you." Kyou knelt next to Yuki's bed and explained everything to him that Jesi had told him. After the explanation, Yuki looked quite surprised as he said, "She…likes me?"

"Yeah, something about a connection and slavery, whatever. I don't know how long I can hold Hatori off but you have to convince Shigure that you wanted her to torture you."

"What?" Yuki hissed.

"Maybe if he thinks you knew about her and wanted her to…beat the tar out of you, then he'll call off the hunt!"

"If I tell him that, he'll think I LIKE being with Akito!" Yuki snarled, looking quite put off.

"Hey, it's your decision! Risk being Akito's play toy again or condemn Jesi, it's your choice." Kyou stood up and headed for the door, pausing to say, "If I were you, I'd take my chances…" With that, he left Yuki to feverishly ponder over the recent developments.

((((((((( . 3 )))))))))

"Kyou-kun, is everything alright?" Tohru asked sheepishly as the two teens walked to school together, "I know you told me not to worry about it but I can't help it!"

"It's fine, Tohru." Kyou assured her mildly.

"Is Yuki-kun going to be okay? Is that girl going to come back again?"

"I don't know, but know that you mention it…I have something to tell you." Before he could warn Tohru, Jesi popped her head out of the bushes along the sidewalk, hissing to Kyou in a low call. Tohru nearly screamed but Kyou clapped his hand over her mouth, saying quickly, "It's okay, she's not gonna do anything!" Cautiously, Jesi stepped out of the flora and bowed her head shamefully, clutching at the leaves behind her. Tohru stared at her in fear and said, "But…she…she…!"

"I know, you need to trust me on this one. There's a lot going on you don't know about and I'd love to explain it but right now we have Hatori after her and no time to waste with details."

"Hatori…?"

"Do you trust me?" Kyou asked again.

"Y-yes…" Tohru eyed Jesi nervously and Kyou let out a sigh, saying, "Good. She's gonna follow us-well, me-to school and from then on who knows, I guess it all depends on how long it takes Hatori to get there."

"Does he know you know?" Jesi asked suddenly, stepping up to them.

"I don't think so, if Shigure's clueless than we're safe. He's got a big mouth." Kyou grumbled before starting to walk again. The three went on together to school where they met up with Uotani and Hanajima, pretending that Jesi was just a friend they had made along the way.

"So, Kyou-kyon, is she your girlfriend?" Uotani teased, giving him a jab with her elbow.

"What! No way! Shut up, Uotani!" Kyou yelled. As the group of friends quarreled and chatted as usual, Jesi kept a close eye on the crowds, making sure Hatori didn't sneak up on them while their guard was down.

"So then he comes and he says-hey, what's up with her?" Uotani broke off in mid story as she stared at Jesi who was clutching at Kyou's sleeve and staring out into the crowded hallway.

"Huh? What is it?" Kyou asked Jesi, looking the direction she was. There, not 15 feet down the corridor, was Hatori.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hello again, Jesi-san, can we talk?" Hatori calmly approached the unaware group, startling only Kyou and Jesi into offensive positions. Kyou stepped in front of Jesi and said, "Hatori, no!"

"What's going on?" Uotani asked in confusion. Tohru caught Kyou glancing her way and said, "Uh, um, hey we're gonna miss class! Let's go, girls." Grabbing their hands, she ran off in the direction of their first class.

__

Thanks, Tohru…Kyou thought, returning his attention to the treat still to come.

"I won't let you destroy her life." Kyou hissed.

"You're making a scene, just let me do my job and leave." Hatori looked slightly irritated by the delay.

"I'll make as big of a scene as it takes to make you go away!" Kyou screamed, catching the attentions of several students walking by.

"You know I can't do that." Hatori growled under his breath, seeming to not notice being stared at.

"Then I guess we'll just have to fight it out until you lose." Kyou growled deeply, narrowing his eyes as the cat in him desired a good fight.

"Kyou, I don't want to hurt you…" Hatori almost begged him to stand down but Kyou shook his head, saying, "If you hurt her, then you'll have to get through me first."

"As you wish." He started forward when gasps filled the hallways, distracting the quarrel from its objective briefly. Hatori peered over his shoulder to see the crowds part and reveal Yuki limping slowly toward them, looking like he could fall down at any moment.

"Yuki!" Jesi called out, looking terrified as she clung to Kyou's school uniform back, almost whimpering in fear.

"Yuki, you idiot, what are you doing here!" Kyou yelled, getting distracted by the new arrival.

"KYOU!" Jesi screamed as Hatori lounged forward and pulled Kyou out of the way while grabbing Jesi's arm. He reached for her face when Kyou slammed his foot into the back of Hatori's right knee, causing it to buckle as he let out a cry of pain. Pulling free, Jesi ran to Yuki and caught him as he began to stumble. While Kyou and Hatori quarreled, Jesi wept and said, "I'm so sorry, Yuki, I didn't want to-I didn't mean to-"

"It's…it's okay…Jesi-san." Yuki said, looking up into her watery eyes.

"Kyou told you…?"

"Yes, he told me everything…you know, now that I see you in full light…I remember you." Jesi's eyes widened and gasped, "You…saw me?"

"When I was younger, under Akito's power…you were in the house quite a lot…I thought you were a relative."

"No…" Jesi cried almost joyfully, hugging Yuki while holding him upright. Of course, the few lagging members of the Yuki Fan Club that hadn't gone to class yet glared at her for doing this but no one paid them any mind. Suddenly, Kyou ran up to them and grabbed both their wrists, yelling, "Come on!"

"Where are we going!" Jesi screamed as they brought into a run, trying to keep Yuki on his feet in the meantime.

"Somewhere safe!" Kyou responded simply, not wanting to let on so Hatori could follow. As they tore down the sidewalk, Yuki began to stumble and Jesi said, "Kyou, Yuki's not gonna make it!"

"Dammit, Yuki, why did you come!" Kyou stopped and hauled him onto his back against his will, breaking into a run again with Yuki holding on for his life. They rounded a corner and climbed some steps to the open grounds of a dojo.

"Shishou's dojo! Why here!" Jesi said as they thumped across the wood floorboards of the building, stopping on the opposite side from the door. Kyou dropped Yuki to the floor and paced off to the middle of the room, preparing for when Hatori came. Kneeling next to the pained Yuki, Jesi whispered, "Are you okay? I'm really sorry about how I treated you! And…touched you…" She bowed her head in shame and Yuki gently touched her chin, saying, "I said…it's okay…I'm used to it."

"No! No one should be used to such a thing! NO ONE!" She screamed, beginning to cry again to Yuki's embarrassment, "My…my mom always tells me that after she's been out 'working', I hate it…I hate seeing her look like that. Everytime…everytime with another bruise or bloody nose! I hate it, I hate it!"

"Jesi-san…" Yuki looked sorrowfully at her, trying to wipe her tears but she inched away. Kyou glanced back over his shoulder at them, wondering what they were talking about.

__

It's almost like she has a split personality…like Kagura…except she's sorry for her other side. Kyou thought, watching Yuki try to calm her down with his weak efforts. A floorboard creaked and all three teens looked to the opening door nervously. Instead of seeing a face half covered by black hair, a golden mop of locks bounced around the corner of the door, followed by a cheerful greeting and a cross dressing boy.

"Momiji! What the hell are you doing here!" Kyou said, his nerves fraying with every disturbance.

"Tohru-kun told me what was going about! So we came to help!" Momiji said with a determined look that was diminished by the cuteness he gave off.

"We! Tohru came too!" Kyou almost passed out when in walked Hatsuharu, looking bored as usual.

"No, I did. So where's Hatori?" Haru glanced around the dojo before stopping on Yuki and Jesi against the far wall.

"He's not here yet. Look, you too, you don't have to-" Kyou tried to shoo them away when Haru cut him off.

"We have just as much right to help. It's not like you're the only one who knows her…" Haru gave Jesi a smile and she looked away in embarrassment.

"What! You son of a-did you-" Kyou grabbed Haru's shirt and readied to pummel him.

"Save your energy for Hatori, stupid. She just gave me back massages, I was too young for anything like that…it used to calm me down. Oh, I'm sorry for that time I went black on you." Haru added, waving to Jesi. She vaguely nodded in his direction and curled up next to Yuki.

"So you know her too?" Kyou looked down at Momiji as he let go of Haru's collar.

"No, I don't think so…" Momiji mused, "I was in Germany a lot of the time when I was younger!"

"Well, whatever, you guys don't have to be here. You're just going to get in trouble too if you-"

"Don't you think we know that?" Haru eyed him as he walked by and approached the two bodies huddled together. Momiji beat him to Jesi and knelt by her, saying, "Poor Jesi-san's been hurt too, just like us! Well…at least like Haru, I've never really faced Akito."

"Yeah, lucky brat…" Kyou muttered before continuing, "But you realize we're gonna have to fight Hatori, right?"

"I'm ready!" Momiji flexed his muscles before Haru plopped his hand down on his head, saying, "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"I can try!" Momiji whined, looking dejected. He hugged Jesi and said, "I want to help too!"

"Then protect them, if we can't hold him off on our own." Haru said, walking over to Kyou and cocking an eyebrow, "Think we can work together for once?"

"I'm willing to set my rivalry aside for one fight…" Kyou said with a grin, cracking his knuckles.

"I didn't know that Hatori knew how to fight…" Jesi said, watching the boys stretch and prepare.

"He does?" Momiji looked curious, still clinging to Jesi lovingly.

"I wasn't aware either…" Yuki mumbled, losing strength after the sudden rush out of school.

__

Well…I guess we'll find out…Yuki thought to himself, feeling weak and leaning his head on Jesi's shoulder. As the group grew tense from the wait, the rev of a car engine just outside the dojo broke the silence. Footsteps slowly grew louder until they stopped behind the door, a hand appearing and pushing the sliding door open the rest of the way, allowing the man they waited for to have a clear entry into the room.

"Let's do this." Kyou said, assuming a battle ready position next to Haru.

"I've been waiting for an excuse to kick Hatori's butt for a long time…" Haru smirked, his black side starting to come out. Just when they were ready to leap forward, their opponent moved for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Haru!" Momiji cried out. Tumbling across the hard wood floor, Haru's bruised face contorted into a snarl of agony as he slammed into the wall. Kyou was next to go flying, his injured wrist hitting the floor before the rest of him and sending a splitting pain coursing through his whole body.

"AAUGH!" Kyou screamed, writhing as he couldn't take the pain. Haru staggered to his feet, swaying unevenly as he stuttered, "You…you bastard…come and…get some!" Hatori didn't dignify his taunting with an answer as he waited patiently for Haru to come charging toward him. With a swinging kick, Haru tried to knock Hatori out with his heavily soled boots. But Hatori ducked, thrusting his fist upward into Haru's gut, causing him to lose his breakfast. Crumpled to the floor, Haru fell over on his side and let out one final groan before ceasing movement. Straightening up and dusting off his vest, Hatori turned his attention to Kyou who was again standing but holding his wrist protectively.

"You don't have to continue, Kyou, you can concede defeat." Hatori said, not really wanting to cause them such injury since he figured he'd be the one to fix it later.

"Go to hell!" Kyou screamed, staggering toward him with fire burning in his eyes.

"I didn't want this to happen…why has it come to this!" Jesi cried, shaking her head and holding her face in her hands. Yuki touched her shaking shoulder and said, "There was no other choice…"

"But he doesn't even know me! Why…why is he…" She couldn't continue, leaning on Yuki as she sobbed, feeling helpless as Kyou fought to save her memories. Landing a couple blows to Hatori's back and side, Kyou dodged a broad-sided kick only to catch Hatori's fist in his jaw. Blood went flying from his split lip and he stumbled backward, tripping over Haru's leg and falling down. Hatori waited to see if either would move again before reeling around and facing the three teenagers still left conscious.

"Run, you guys!" Momiji said to Yuki and Jesi, jumping to his feet and running to hold Hatori off as long as he could, which, unfortunately, wasn't very long. As soon as Momiji stuck Hatori with his fist, he took a blow to the side and went sprawling, a weak cry echoing in the building before silence reigned again.

"Yuki…" Jesi whimpered, her heart racing in her chest as Hatori slowly drew closer.

"It'll be easier on you if you don't put up a fight." Hatori said, pushing his sleeves back up after they had slipped down from the fitting. Defiantly, Yuki got to his feet, ready to do whatever he had to to stop Hatori from succeeding.

"Yuki, no, you're hurt! Please don't!" Jesi begged him to stop but he smiled down at her and said, "Just because we never met…doesn't mean I didn't 'see' you, Jesi…doesn't mean…I didn't care." Speechless, Jesi watched as Yuki pushed himself to attack Hatori, pushing him back and forcing him to do battle with him. Rising to her feet, Jesi panted in anxiety, afraid that she would be left to fend for herself. Finally, Hatori took one spiteful swing and back handed Yuki's cheek, knocking him to the ground where he slipped his foot under his stomach and gave him a sharp toss across the room.

"YUKI!" Jesi screamed, her heart pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears. Violently, her eyes flashed to Hatori and she growled, not hesitating to rush at him and fake an attack. He tried to block and found himself swinging at air as Jesi ducked under his arm and waited for him to turn around to take one hard swipe at his face. Ripping through his skin, she sent blood flying as Hatori shrieked in surprise and anguish. He backed away, holding his mutilated cheek and staring at Jesi in shock.

"No one touches Yuki like that and gets away with it…" Jesi hissed, breaking into a run and tackling Hatori to the ground. She pinned him down and lounged forward, sinking her teeth into his neck and drawing blood. Hatori freaked out, trying to kick her off but with every offense he put up, the harder she bit him until he gave up fighting and stared wide eyed at the ceiling as the extreme throbbing took over all his senses.

"J-Jesi-san, stop…don't…kill him…" Yuki wheezed, crawling toward her slowly. Momiji groaned and sat up, rubbing his side and looking around. As soon as he saw the vampiric act taking place, he jumped to his feet and ran to Jesi, trying to pull her off. Hatori screamed, the force of her iron jaws and Momiji's pulling becoming too much for him to bear.

"Jesi, you're killing him! Please stop!" Momiji cried, tears rolling down his cheek as he tried to get her away. Yuki finally reached her and touched her head, saying, "It's over…you can let go…he…he won't hurt anyone anymore." Slowly, Jesi looked up at Yuki, her lips dripping with Hatori's bright red blood and eyes running over with tears. She leaned back and stared at Hatori, realizing what she had done and gasping, fiercely wiping the blood from her face.

"Oh Hatori, I…what have I done!" She wailed, flustered and panicking as the blood flowed out of Hatori's neck into a puddle on the floor. He gasped, looking at her with fear in his eyes as his body got colder and paler, shaking beneath her for a multitude of reasons.

"Ha'ri!" Momiji screamed, bouncing slightly as he felt helpless but wanted to do something, anything.

"I…don't be scared!" Jesi said before taking Hatori's head in her hands and leaning back over his wound. With a gasp, Hatori's body arched up, hands flaying out and clawing at the floor as a rush of unsettling energy flowed through his body making everything tickle as if on fire. They all stared in fright by this reaction and Momiji screamed uncontrollably, gnawing at his balled up fists. As suddenly as the convulsions started, he slowly let his body fall back to the floor, his chest heaving and eyes still bulging with unrest. Jesi leaned back and licked her lips, revealing a mostly clotted and healing wound.

"Woah! What did you do!" Momiji was suddenly fascinated by the miraculous healing, kneeling down next to him and reaching to poke the scab. Jesi stopped his hand and said, "No, you mustn't touch it, it needs to heal."

"How…?" Yuki was astonished as well, staring in awe at what she had done.

"It's another part of the curse, I guess to help ourselves mostly so we could get back to work faster. You see, my body naturally heals faster than normal people and I have the ability to share that healing power by…licking wounds." She almost sounded ashamed by it as she bowed her head.

"Like a dog!" Momiji added.

"Yes…something like that…"

"But will he be alright, he lost a lot of blood…" Yuki asked, looking concerned for the mortified man laying beneath Jesi.

"I'm not sure…he didn't really lose that much, did he? Oh, I can't believe I did that…I saw him strike you like that and just snapped! It…it reminded me of how Akito used to treat you…" She glanced at him and Yuki looked frightened momentarily before he closed his eyes and said, "It's alright, it didn't hurt that badly. I…I wasn't in the best shape…so…any blow would have done me in."

"Oh, Kyou-kun and Haru-kun!" Momiji hurried over to check on the downfallen warriors, leaving Jesi and Yuki to tend to Hatori's wounds.

"Jesi-san…?" Yuki shyly said her name and she blinked, saying, "Yes?"

"Before…I mean, what you did…was it really for me?"

"You mean attacking Hatori?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I guess…"

"But…why? We don't really know each other…why defend me? I mean…you could have just run…"

"Just because we never met, doesn't mean I don't care…" Jesi smiled softly, causing Yuki to smiled back gently.

"Um…I think we should take all of them to the hospital or something…" Momiji interrupted, strolling up to them with his hands clasped behind his back like a little child.

"Yes, there's not much I can do for them now…" Jesi agreed, getting off of Hatori and turning to Momiji.

"But none of us can drive, and the owner of the car out front is…well…" He looked down at Hatori who was still suffering from the shock of being "healed". They all looked at each other and Jesi said, "Um…well…"

((((((((( O )))))))))

"Thank you, doctor, you don't know how much this means to me…" Jesi cried as the 4 boys were wheeled off to various places in the hospital for x-rays, stitches, etc.

"Are you the…um…guardian?" The doctor asked, looking at the bunch curiously and wondering what had happened.

__

Must be some S and M group or something…The doctor thought.

"N-no, the, uh, the one with the neck wound is…" She looked down shamefully as Momiji held her hand and stood next to her as support.

"Well, we'll need someone to sign for them, I'll need to call their parents."

"Oh, that's okay, I can do that! You see, the two younger boys don't have parents and the older one looks after them-they're related, you see-and he told me to sign for him since he can't." Jesi put on a winning smile and the doctor chuckled.

"Alright, if you're sure you can, young lady." He said, patting her on the head, "Such a cute little girl, you shouldn't be hanging around with such rough housers!" As he walked away, Momiji turned and whispered to her, "Why'd he change his mind so fast?"

"It's all in the smile, Momiji-kun." Jesi said, walking to the desk to receive the papers from the receptionist.

__

All in the smile…right, Akito? You would know all about that…


	10. Chapter 10

Writer's note: I added a bit of the lyrics to the song by which this story is entitled, just in case some people didn't know it. I don't own it, blah blah, leave me alone…:-p I'm poor, suing is pointless. XD

Chapter 10

" 'She's got something that moves my soul

And she knows I'd love to love her

But she lets me down every time

Can't make her mine she's no-one's lover

Tonight with me she'll be so inviting

I want her all for myself

Temptation eyes looking through my-my-my soul

Temptation eyes, you got to love me

Got to love me tonight

Her wild-eyed innocence is just a game

But just the same my head is spinnin'

She's got a way to keep me on her side

It's just a ride that's never ending

Tonight with me she'll be so exciting

I want her all for myself

Temptation eyes looking through my-my-my soul

Temptation eyes, you got to love me

Got to love me tonight' "

The lyrics of an old song drifted over the speaker system of the hospital, quiet enough to keep from annoying sleeping patients but loud enough to entertain the staff. Jesi hummed along to the beat as she sat cross-legged in one of the many rows of chairs in the waiting room, Momiji's head in her lap as he slept, his tiny fists holding her hand tightly. She looked down at him and tenderly brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of his face, smiling softly as she thought how much he looked like his mother…his mother.

__

That's right…your mother rejected you. Like all mothers of a child born with the zodiac, they can either cling to them or leave them. Your mother chose to treat you like a monster and threw you away. It seems so unfair for such a loving little guy like you to be treated like a common disease that can just be erased from someone's life. Some people just think you're a clingy and annoying little brat but I understand…I understand what it's like to be unloved, for your parents to neglect you…no one should have to live with that, especially someone with so much to give like you.

"I see the runt got tired, did he even put up a fight?" Haru walked in, back to his usual calm self and looking worn out both physically and mentally.

"Oh, they let you out already? It's only been an hour!" Jesi said, snapping out of her deep thought and looking up at the white and black haired young man towering over her. He sat to her right, opposite the sleeping German Japanese, and sighed heavily.

"I guess I was the least injured, which is kind of depressing that Yuki and Kyou needed more help than I did." Haru took this as an insult, since the three of them were always competing to see who was the strongest of them all.

"First down, first up?" Jesi giggled, looking down at Momiji again and stroking his hair gently. Haru stared at her for a moment before saying, "Can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Oh…I suppose." Jesi said, her heart beating nervously.

"Do you…hate us?" Haru cocked his head to the side to look at her face.

"Us? Us who?" She looked up and blinked in confusion.

"Sohmas…"

"Oh no! At least…not all of you." She averted her eyes and stared across the room sadly.

"Who do you hate? Me?"

"No! I mean…not especially…"

"So you do hate me."

"I said no!" She frowned at him and said, "It's just…I don't like anyone who forces me to do something for them. That's why I felt so bad when I realized what I did to Hatori-kun…"

"But, I remember seeing you go to him so often."

"Yes but…he refused my services."

"Really? Why?" Haru cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not really sure but he did enjoy my company, we spoke about things and shared stories."

"So you basically just…talked?"

"Yeah, and he was happy with that and never asked for more."

"Wow…so was he the only one who didn't…you know…use you?"

"Yes. And of course the ones too young to know like Yuki, Kyou, Momiji, Hiro, Ritsu…"

"I don't think Hiro would want you anyway, he'd probably just ridicule you the entire time. And Ritsu would be apologizing the entire time." Jesi burst out laughing at the thought of it and a nurse walking by shushed her. Stifling her laughter with her hand, she giggled, "I think I would have laughed too much!"

"So you pleasured Ayame?"

"Uh…sort of…" She snickered again and said, "He wasn't interested in making love so instead, I modeled his dresses and helped him fit things for his customers." Now Haru laughed, saying, "I should have known…"

"Yeah, Ayame's an interesting person, I haven't met too many guys who make dresses for men." Jesi chuckled, her face turning red from the laughter.

"Yeah…" They sat in silence for a while before Haru asked, "What's your opinion of Akito? Have you met him?"

"Him? What are you talking about, Akito's not a man…"

"I know he's a little overly emotional sometimes but I wouldn't-"

"No, I mean-oh, nevermind." She sighed, saying, "I don't like Akito, if that's what you were asking. I loathe 'him' with all my being for how you've all been treated. You're as much slaves to Akito's bidding as I am, if not worse at times…"

"I see…so is that why you seem so fond of Yuki, because you relate to him?"

"I…I suppose…" She looked away and whispered, "I've felt a connection with him ever since we were children."

"I know the feeling, I love him too."

"Yes, I know…" Haru raised his eyebrows and said, "Not much gets past you, does it?"

"Not really, no." She chuckled and said, "Though…I'm beginning to think my affection for him is the same as yours…if you understand what I mean…"

"Yes…" Haru mused for a moment before saying, "Hey, I think the others are probably ready to be seen. Do you wanna go check on them? I can watch the kid."

"Oh, um…" She looked down at Momiji and Haru got up, lifting the little blonde head out of Jesi's lap. Jesi got up and Haru took her place, saying, "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you…"

"He?" Jesi blinked and Haru smiled. Shyly, she ducked her head and went off into the hallway to find out where everyone was.

"Just down the hall, room 205." The receptionist said cheerfully, going back to her work on the computer.

"Thank you." Jesi bowed and went to the room, peeking in the doorway and whispering, "Hello, you awake in there?" The body stirred and she smiled shyly, walking into the room and closing the door.

((((((((( '--' )))))))))

"Well, Hatori's going to take me and Momiji home. Do you guys think you can make it back on your own?" Haru said to Jesi, Kyou, and Yuki as they stood around in the hallway. It was evening now and all had recovered enough to check out, except Yuki was stuck in a wheelchair for the time being.

"Yeah sure, see ya later." Kyou waved them off and started for the door, indignantly itching at the sling his broken arm was in.

"I am dreadfully sorry about all of this." Jesi muttered, nervously gripping the handles of Yuki's wheelchair.

"Hey, we told you we wanted to do it, you can't apologize if it was our choice." Haru said, eyeing Hatori who had been quiet ever since being discharged.

"Exactly! We're friends, after all…aren't we?" Momiji blinked hopefully.

"F-friends? You…you want to be…friends?" Jesi looked surprised, almost bewildered.

"Of course! I think you're wonderful, like Tohru! We should all play over at my father's building some day; would you come?"

"O-of course! I'd be honored!" Jesi blushed, "I've…never had friends…before…"

"Seriously?" Haru asked, a little amazed.

"Well, my parents kept me indoors most of the time if I wasn't working or taking classes." She glanced down the hall and saw Kyou looking impatient, tapping his foot and itching at his sling, "W-we had better go, Kyou's looking restless."

"Of course. I'll see you at school?" Momiji took her hand and stared into her eyes with his.

"Yes, yes, of course. Well, until then: Momiji, Haru…Hatori…" She bowed nervously and turned to push Yuki toward the doorway and where Kyou was still waiting.

"Goodbye…Hikaru-san." Hatori muttered, not looking up from the floor. With one saddened glance back, Jesi toiled onward, thinking to herself, _He must hate me so much now…what was I thinking, nothing good ever comes of such things. Mother was right…_

As the three teenagers walked down the sidewalk together, Kyou glanced over at Jesi and saw how miserable she looked. Frowning, he asked quietly, "Jesi, what's wrong? You don't still feel bad about what happened, do you? Cause it's not your fault, we wanted to-"

"No…it's…it's not that." She replied quickly, looking away. Kyou wondered if he should inquire further into the matter but shrugged and went on in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Where have you two been! And why is she here!" Shigure roared, seeing the three walk in together into the living room. Tohru peeked out of the kitchen cautiously, too scared to join the conversation.

"She's here because we want her to be, you got a problem with that!" Kyou yelled back, standing in front of Jesi in case Shigure decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Yes, I do! She's the one who attacked Yuki-"

"And you failed to tell us who she was, you bastard!" Kyou screamed, "You failed to tell us that you used her; you failed to tell us that you abused her mother in FRONT of her; you FAILED to tell us how much of a bastard you really are!"

"What! How did you-"

"She told us…and in turn we protected her from Hatori. Well…at least we tried, she pretty much saved herself." Yuki added, looking a little embarrassed and put off.

"Why would you protect that wench! She's nothing and has caused nothing but trouble, she can't even do her job right!" At this, Kyou took a broad step forward and landed a punch to Shigure's jaw, knocking him to the floor.

"Don't ever say that again, or I'll make sure to break your jaw next time." Kyou growled, his eyes blazing his hatred.

"Kyou, please…he's…he's right." Jesi whispered, but Kyou more than heard her.

"What! What the HELL are you talking about! You are not a slave to his perverted desires and shouldn't be expected to be! And don't think you're nothing just because someone tells you that, it's a lie and you'd be stupid for being it! If I believed that, I would have gone and killed myself a LONG time ago!"

"Kyou-kun…" Jesi stared at him in astonishment, her heart pounding wildly.

"Damn it, I hate it when people think they're less than they are, think they don't deserve better things in life because they haven't done anything to deserve it! They never see how much they've affected people's lives and made such a difference to those people! Isn't that enough to deserve more in life? Doesn't that entitle them to a LITTLE happiness?" Yuki glanced in the direction of the kitchen and noticed Tohru standing almost out of view, transfixed by Kyou's speech with tears in her eyes.

"I…I suppose…but I've never helped anyone!" Jesi insisted, a little afraid of Kyou's rage.

"Then tell me, tell me you haven't made one person happy for at least a second! Tell me you've never made anyone smile or laugh or admit they care about you! Tell me!" Kyou stared at her, his eyes sending the same order in such an intensity it scared her.

"I…" She looked down in shame and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes, "But even if I had helped someone, made someone laugh or smile, I've done just as much to hurt them!"

"That doesn't matter! I've made people cry more times than I'd care to admit but at least I know some people can forgive me, some people care about me more than I deserve but that's because apparently I've done something to win their friendship. No one is perfect, Jesi…" His anger suddenly subsided as he said, "Isn't there someone you love? Someone you want to make smile? I can't imagine in all your life there's never been one soul, one single person…" Jesi stared at the floor, hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she balled her fists at her sides. Suddenly, she snapped her head up and yelled, "How can you preach to me about such things when you hide your own feelings!"

"I…uh…" Kyou blinked, caught off guard by her sudden outburst. Letting out a scream, she stepped forward and kicked Shigure square in the temple, knocking him unconscious in seconds. Kyou backed away from her, afraid that he'd be next. Whirling around to face Kyou, Jesi yelled, "How can you stand here and tell me to pursue MY happiness when you run from yours!" she pointed in the direction of the kitchen and Kyou turned, finally realizing Tohru was watching all along.

"W-what!" Kyou blushed, flustered and at a lose for words.

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about, unless you're a complete moron! You love her and there's no denying it, the way you treat her is proof!"

"You mean making fun of her and attacking her on occasion?" Kyou scoffed, trying to avoid the inevitable truth.

"I mean protecting her from dirty boys' lusts, going with her to wherever whenever she asks, consoling her when she's sad, you name it!" Kyou stumbled, hitting the wall and stammering, "H-how did you-how could you-when did you-"

"I may not get out much but I still see more and hear more than people would believe. Kyou, don't let your fate scare you away from true love…from her." Jesi almost pleaded. Kyou turned to look at Tohru and saw her eyes fill with hope and tears, begging him to tell Jesi the truth. Finally, he turned and looked at Yuki who was just as flabbergasted by this new development as he was. Looking at the floor, he muttered, "I…it wouldn't be fair to…"

"Don't you think that's her choice?" Jesi sounded exasperated at this point, crossing her arms and looking impatient with Kyou's childish desire to hold onto his secret.

"Well, if I have to admit the truth…how about you?" Kyou looked up at her with a ironic grin, glancing in Yuki's direction. Jesi caught on to his insinuation and chuckled, saying, "I think you've misunderstood…"

"Mis…understood?" Yuki suddenly felt the conversation turn to him and got confused.

"Yuki, I love you but…not like that, I love you just as Haru might love you." Jesi said sincerely, softening her expression to a caring look of regret.

"Oh…I…I see…" Yuki looked down at his lap and fiddled with his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, I…Kyou's right, there is someone I've wanted to be with but I was too afraid…afraid that history would repeat itself and cause him great sorrow as my ancestors long ago."

"Who is it?" Tohru suddenly joined the conversation, stepping into the living room and nervously twisting her apron in her fingers. Smiling at Tohru, Jesi replied, "The one man who refused me…"

"You do realize that…he's probably being punished for letting you go." Yuki murmured, understanding her confession.

"Yes, I hadn't really thought about it until now…but what can I do?"

"Go and save him, if he means that much to you!" Kyou exclaimed with a grin, standing up straight. With a determined look, Jesi said, "You're right…if anything I owe it to him for saving me. Thank you, Kyou, there's a lot more to you than anyone may think…even yourself." She stepped up to him and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear, "Don't leave her hanging, or I'll come back here and kick your butt!" With a blushing grin, Kyou whispered back, "You just might have to…"

"And Yuki…" Jesi looked on in remorse, leaning over and whispering, "may you find the courage to love the one who loves you…" With a kiss on the cheek, she turned to Tohru and smiled, saying, "Good luck!"

"Hey!" Kyou scowled, glaring at Jesi as she headed for the door.

"Catch ya on the flip side…I hope!" Jesi waved goodbye before breaking into a run and heading straight to the Sohma estate to fulfill her own desires.

"Jesi-san?" Momiji met Jesi at the front door, looking quite surprised to see her so soon.

"Where is he." She said simply, her voice so stern that it almost shocked Momiji speechless.

"He's in with Akito…you'd better hurry." Haru peeked around the corner. Momiji looked at him in confusion as Jesi took off through the house.

"What's going on?" Momiji asked, cocking his head in wonder.

"You'll see…" Haru smiled, turning and heading off to his room. Jesi didn't bother stopping as she kicked in the doors to Akito's room, storming in to find Hatori laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Akito stood over him, the blood of his victim on his hands.

"Ah, so there you are, whore…" Akito sent a sadistic smile her way and sneered, "See what you've brought Hatori to?"

"For your sake, you'd better hope he's not dead. I've come here to declare my love for Hatori Sohma and if you have a problem with that, come and get it, bitch."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well, I helped Yuki into bed so he's resting now…" Tohru walked back into the living room where Kyou was sitting quietly by himself against the wall he leaned on when Jesi left at least 30 minutes ago. She paused and looked at him, wondering what she should say or do. Avoiding a panic attack, Tohru started toward the kitchen saying, "Are you hungry? I'll make you some dinner."

"No." Kyou simply replied, still staring at his lap. Tohru froze in mid step, too afraid to look at him.

"Th-then I'll make some tea."

"No."

"Do you…want me to leave you alone?" Finally, Kyou looked up at her and in all seriousness, said, "Never." Kyou rose to his feet, walking slowly toward Tohru, hearing her heart pounding a mile away.

"N-never? What are you saying? I couldn't possibly be with you 24/7, I still have to make meals and wash clothes and go to work so I can't be with you all the time!" Tohru stuttered, backing up as fast as Kyou advanced on her, quickly running out of fleeing space and hitting the wall.

"Tohru…" Placing his hands on either side of Tohru, Kyou looked deep into her eyes and said, "You should know better than anyone that love never leaves you alone…no matter how far you travel apart over land or life…it's always there…forever." A single tear rolled down Tohru's cheek, her body refusing to stop Kyou as he leaned toward her…her heart racing to meet Kyou halfway and acknowledge its own hidden desires. Nothing stopped them, nothing could stop them…nothing ever stopped them…ever again.

((((((((( oo )))))))))

Yuki lay staring at his ceiling, deep in thought as to who Jesi meant, who it was that loved him so much. It couldn't be anyone in his fan club, could it? And certainly no one from his family, that was for sure. Turning, he looked to see a cell phone sitting on his desk just outside his backpack, as if it had slipped out when he dropped it there long ago.

__

A cell phone? I don't have a…wait, I remember…I used it before class ended a couple days ago to call Shigure about something. Whose was it? But he didn't have to ask that question; he already knew the answer. It was her, the one Jesi referred to when she told him not to be afraid. With a sharp breath, Yuki reached for the phone and dialed a number quickly. Putting it to his ear, he waited while it rang until a soft voice answered on the other end.

"Um, hi, I think I have your phone, Machi…"

__

May you find the courage to love the one who loves you…

((((((((( O )))))))))

"I stood by and watched you destroy him last time, I was the one who saved his sight from disappearing forever so that he could still see what life was worth living for. Too many times have you used him for your own selfish means, well…it ends now." Jesi slapped Akito with all of her might, knocking him to the ground in a flurry of fabric. With a hiss, she continued, "You tortured him, convinced him it was his fault this happened, brainwashed him into thinking that love only ended in pain and suffering. No more! No more lies!" She swiftly kicked him in the stomach, sending him tumbling across the floor into a desk, causing it to shake violently enough to disturb a vase off onto the floor. Akito staggered weakly to his feet, the fire in his eyes burning brighter than any blaze known to man.

"How…how dare you pass judgement on me! You relentlessly tortured my Hatori and turned him against me! I have done nothing but love him and protect him from those who would do harm to him!" Akito screamed dramatically, leaning against the desk for support.

"Do you really believe what you're saying? You must be seriously messed up to even think for a moment that what you're doing is helping! Do you call THAT helping?" Jesi motioned to Hatori, struggling to breathe and hold onto life.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." Akito rationalized, looking quite content with his actions.

"And now so must you. I'm going to do what my ancestors before me should have done a long time ago!" With a quick turn, Jesi's leg shot up and caught Akito square in the ribs, sending a pain through him that couldn't even be expressed in screams. He fell back, stunned by the blow, and sprawled over several scattered sheets in the room; he looked like he had fallen into a see of his own blood as the sheets were a bright red color, vibrant against Akito's pale white skin. Jesi advanced quickly and grabbed him by the neckline of his kimono, bringing him back up to eye level long enough to thrust her knee into his stomach before throwing him back to the ground. With a fit of coughing, blood splattered on the ground in front of Akito in wads of saliva, slowly staining the blankets as a testament to the battle ensuing. Gasping, Akito tried to crawl away to safety, calling out for help in a raspy voice that no one could possibly hear outside the room. There was no mercy in Jesi's eyes as she followed her prey across the floor, giving him a false sense of security when he reached a bottle lying nearby. In a desperate attempt to fight back, Akito swung the bottle violently at her leg. But Jesi saw it coming and kicked it clean across the room where it smashed into the wall and fell to pieces.

"What's it like…having no one to defend you when you're down? No one to care about you, it must be awfully lonely facing death without a single shred of redemption." Jesi taunted, her hands on her hips as she looked down at him like a disobedient child.

"S-so what are you…going to…do, k-kill me?" Akito laughed, ending in another coughing fit. She clucked her tongue at him as she shook her head, saying almost mockingly, "Oh no, my dear Akito, that's too good for you. You know the old saying: an eye for an eye? Well…I'm going to do to you what your ancestors did to mine centuries ago…" Akito's breathes came faster as he tried to push himself away, whispering his refusal as he looked wildly around for a way out. But it was too late, Jesi pinned him down and began to rip his kimono off violently, ignoring the screams he emitted all the while. Hatori woke from his unconsciousness, the screams filling his ears like sharp knives he knew all too well. Sitting up quickly, Hatori stared in shock at the terrifying display of flying clothing and flailing limbs. His heart pounded as his voice left him, unable to find the strength to defend the very person whom ruined his life so many years ago. All the years of being forced to take care of Akito built up so much resentment and hatred that there was nothing left inside Hatori's heart, the sight almost brought a smile to his bloodied lips. The banshee like shrieks carried far out into the house and all over the estate, startling any who were near enough to hear it and flee. Close to the house, Haru sat in his room with Momiji as they tried to ride out the storm together.

"Haru…I'm scared…" Momiji whimpered, clinging to Haru's shirt as he shivered, the bone chilling screams setting Goosebumps all over his skin. Even Haru was frightened by the sounds as he held Momiji and whispered, "It's…for the best…for everyone."

__

For all our hopes and dreams…

All the years of prideful neglect poured out of Akito in tears and sweat, everything he had leaving as quickly as his dignity fell. Everything was cold to him now; even the deep pits of ice blue lakes that were Hatori's eyes…especially Hatori's eyes. No amount of reaching out and begging could entice him to come to the rescue this time, not for him, no one would save him. It seemed like hours, years even, that the torrent of pained bawling carried on but just when it seemed unbearable to listen to anymore, it ceased. The entire house felt the wave of power that left them, the power over all of them was no longer present and Hatori rose from his prison of blood.

"Jesi…you can stop now…" Hatori slowly sunk to his knees next to Jesi, his eyes filling with tears as he said, "Your ancestors have been avenged, it's over…"

"Is it really…Hatori?" Jesi panted, her eyes still locked on the mess of black hair.

"Yes…come away with me." Hatori gently put his arms around her, pulling her off of the body beneath her and into his arms where he held her tightly. They got up together, still holding on to each other as they looked down one last time before leaving the room and the past behind them…forever. They had done it, something that no one had been able to do before them, they had conquered their fears and rose to meet their destinies with all that they had. They challenged the greatest obstacle known to them and defeated it for everyone to follow. They won the only things that mattered the most to them, that made all the world of difference…truth, beauty, freedom, and…most of all…love.

The End.


End file.
